Lazy Afternoon
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sebastian is surprise by the lazy afternoon with Kagome, Ciel, and some others in the park which everyone is comfortable with. It's sometimes good to lay back and relax once in a good while. Even if it means getting a kiss on the cheek while watching his charge get slightly pick on by one of the others.


**Arashi: This is a second Black Butler/Inuyasha crossover fic which the pairing is Sebastian/Kagome instead of my other one being Grell/Kagome. **

**Disclaimer-Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.**

Warning: Au, some language, ooc, older Ciel, older Shippo and Rin, some language, Background pairings

Lazy Afternoon

Summary: Sebastian is surprise by the lazy afternoon with Kagome, Ciel, and some others in the park which everyone is comfortable with. It's sometimes good to lay back and relax once in a good while. Even if it means getting a kiss on the cheek while watching his charge get slightly pick on by one of the others.

* * *

"Let's go Ciel," Kagome said teasing the slightly younger teen who glares icily at his cousin.

"A park? It is dirty and troublesome," The not much stoic teen gripes making the girl roll her eyes at his answer though could see a hint of a smile forming.

Huffing, she looks at Sebastian fighting a blush forming on her cheeks as he looks at them strangely. He tilts his head closing his red hue orbs asking, "What is troublesome about that, Young Master?"

"Not helping," Ciel grumbles folding his arms over his chest before yelping feeling a pair of cold hands covering his eyes. "DAMN IT GRELL!"

Laughing maniacally, the bouncing redhead looks over at the two ravens watching him than Ciel who whacks at the hands glaring with annoyance. Ciel turns to Kagome getting off the couch growls, "I so hate you, Kagome."

"Love you to, Ci," Kagome grins seeing the slight pink hue on the fifteen year olds cheeks.

"Shall we go," Sebastian questions looking into the soft brown eyes feeling himself begin to drown in their depths before shaking it off.

"Why not," Kagome answers dragging Sebastian after her who blinks but smiles not minding of course the two didn't notice the slight thoughtful look appearing in Ciel's blue eyes before a sly smirk.

Once in a distance away from the two they left behind to follow, Grell whispers grinning slyly at his friend, "What do you have in mind, Brat?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, damn annoying prat," Ciel returns walking after the two ignoring Grell's complaints

"But Ciel," Grell whines rather sulking which the teen continues to ignore catching up easily with Sebastian and Kagome who didn't seem to notice the raven is holding her hand.

Upon reaching the park, Kagome smiles seeing some of her friends relaxing as the park looks rather quiet with some people there but not as many as usual are there. She calls out, "Hey guys!"

"About time Kagome," Inuyasha huffs holding Rin and Shippo away from each other as the two preteens are in a glaring contest. "Sesshomaru help me."

"You got it fine," Sesshomaru remarks barely looking up from his book smirking as their younger sister sticks out her tongue at the slightly older brother.

"Darn brat," Inuyasha grumbles knocking the two kids heads together making them kiss and smirks gleefully as the two blush a cherry red.

Sango and Miroku watching this roll their eyes setting against each other enjoying each other's company. Seeing the loving scene makes Kagome rather wistful and envious wishing to be in a relationship. She settles for plopping down on the grass surprise by Sebastian sitting down first than pulls her in front of him. She flushes feeling the heat behind her. The warm arms settle around her waist barely making little designs at her hip. She lets a soft shiver at the feel.

Looking over her shoulder, she sees the please and slightly soften look in his eyes. It finally draws on her without even realizing that she been dating Sebastian. He smirks at her as the others takes in their staring and roll their eyes.

"About time," Ciel comments only to get sit on by Inuyasha making hi growl with annoyance, "Get off of me damn bastard!"

"Language," Inuyasha said smirking please by how things are going with Kagome and the obvious dancing around Sebastian finally comes to a conclusion.

Kagome leans back against the warm body kissing Sebastian's cheek murmuring surprising him, "Thanks for being patient with me."

Sebastian smirks rather please with the lazy atmosphere at the park as the conversation rolls over his head. He nuzzles his Kagome's neck please with her soft sighs at his touch. All he had to do is just wait and be patient.

He murmurs making tears form in the corner of her eyes, "Love you Kagome. I always swill."

"Love you too," Kagome replies with a wide smile.

* * *

**Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
